Half Blood
by daggeredheart15
Summary: Caitee and Lizzy Masen go to La Push in search of their father with their friend Luna. When they get there they find so much more. They find out who they are, and some unexpected romances. *MORE INFORMATION INSIDE* Rated M for future lemons and language
1. Prologue

**Hey people I am back and not alone. My friend Cassy agreed to help me write my stories! So tell me what you think! **

**Caitee Masen - Vampire/werewolf hybrid 5'6''. Has jet black curly hair with emerald eyes. Is shy, creative, funny, protective. Belle's twin, older by ten minutes (Controls elements)**

**Lizzy Masen - Vampire/werewolf hybrid. 5'5''. Has jet black straight hair with deep brown eyes. Outgoing, funny, creative, protective, loving, kind. (Can teleport)**

**Luna Star -Witch 5'9''. Has chesnut brown hair with eyes that change according to her mood. Controling, manipulative, has major anger issues, but kind, loving, understanding, funny, creative, twins' best friend, like an older sister. **

Prologue:

Have you ever had a secret? One no one could know? Your very life outcome depends on who knows? Well my best friend, my sister, and I know what it's like. You see, my sister and I are half vampire. Our mother Shayna has the ability to shift from vampire to human. Our mother works for the Volturi, "Vampire Royalty" and isn't home often. Uncle Aro has this obsession with unusual powers, so he forces our mother to be a lover to Alec.

A couple weeks ago, we were exploring and found our hidden birth certificates. Our father, a man named Joshua Uley, is a native america from the Quiluete reservation in Washington called La Push.

Our best friend, Luna, persuaded us to go and meet him. We packed everything we could in our three cars and set out. Our mother's rich, so we didn't have to worry about expenses. That's one worry off of our shoulders.

**Reviews Please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys we started this ahead of time and are currently working on chapter two!**

**Caitee**

_**This is my first time writing fanfiction. I really hope you guys like it! **_

_**Cassy**_

"Lizzy, Calm down! I don't know why mom kept this secret from us." I said trying to console my twin; she's still ranting after two states.

"Caitee, Lizzy, stop fighting. Get off the phone now! we're here!" Luna demanded, then disconnected. Lizzy and I disconnected as we read a sign that said: Welcome to La Push. We turn onto a dirt road, following our GPS. The GPS led us to a small red cabin with an ancient red truck that was parked outside. I stepped out of my car, a green mustang, as a women stepped outside the door. She was petite, with mahogany hair and golden eyes. She had to be a Cullen, an animal drinker. A girl walked out behind her. She had bronze hair, like mom's, and chocolate brown eyes. From the scent and her heartbeat, she must be a hybrid too. The little girl put her hand on the women's cheek.

"Their smell and their heartbeats', it's like you Nessie." The women said to 'Nessie'. A man in a wheelchair, followed by a dropdead gourgeous boy, had followed the woman out. Lizzy stepped out of her burnt orange camero. She started walking up to them, so I slowly followed, and Luna followed me. My eyes stayed on the ground, my shyness taking over.

"Hello, My name is Elizabeth Faith Masen, and this is my twin Cathrine Loreen Masen. This is our bestfriend Luna Juniper Star. We recently found out our father is Joshua Uley, is he home?" Lizzy explained

"Damn, Uleys' always a player," The older man mumbled, "No, but his son Sam is. We'll call Sam to come."

"If your dad is Josh, then how are you half vampire?" The boy asked.

"Our... uhhhh... our...," I stuttered, and I glance up at the boy. His eyes catch mine and my breath falters, the tips of my fingers and toes tingle with electricity. I realized my ears stop working when Lizzy's voice suddenly comes back to me.

"...ability to shift back and forth between vampire and human for short periods of time, but when she became pregnant, she was forced human until our birth." Lizzy explained.

Suddenly, the women walks over to the boy and slaps him. For some reason, I suddenly feel furious, my hands are slightly shaking, and I swear my body temperture goes up a few degrees. I take a deep breath and try to center myself, there's no reason I should get mad. I just met this guy, I don't even know his name, why should I feel protective of him. I look back down and catch the old man's eyes, he has a knowing look. Strange.

"Well, I'm Bella and this is my daughter Renesmee. This is Billy Black, and his son Jacob." She invited us inside to wait for Sam.

As Billy called Sam; Jacob sat across the room from me, staring intently. Luna nudged me and gave me the 'there's something between you' look, her eyes orange with curiosity. Lizzy was giving me a similar look. I blushed deeply at their realization, but couldn't stop glancing at him.

Bella called Jacob into the kitchen to help prepare drinks. Obviously not to be heard, Bella started talking to Jacob. My ears picked up on their conversation, meaning Lizzy did too: "Jacob, you imprinted on that girl, didn't you?!"

"Yeah, I did. It's amazing. Cathrine is so amazing. I think she might be half werewolf."

"Is that even possible?"

"It must be, because I'm 99 percent sure she's part werewolf. Which means her sister must be too."

"Nessie, go talk to our guests."

Nessie walks into the room and sees our faces. She touches Lizzy's face.

"I don't know Renesmee." Lizzy stated. Renesmee then again puts her hand on my face and I see a big dog, and then my sister and I. It seemed to ask if we are werewolves.

"I'm not sure, Renesmee. We'll have to ask Sam." I replied. Bella then walks in with glasses of iced tea and sets it on the end table in front of us. With my control over water, I raise a drop of iced tea to my mouth without touching the glass. Lizzy took a sip of her tea, muttering 'show off' under her breath. Renesmee and Bella laugh.

After minutes of waiting, the front door slams shut, causing Lizzy to jump. A man that looked similar to Jacob, but much older and with a bitter look on his face, entered the small livingroom.

"Are these the girls you mentioned?" Sam asked Billy who, just rolled into the room.

"Yeah, these are the girls who I was talking about," Billy answers. Lizzy then stands up to introduce herself.

"Hello, I am Elizabeth Faith Masen, and this here is my twin Cathrine Loreen Masen. If you are Joshua Uley's son, that must make you our brother." Lizzy said smiling.

"We'll see." he replied, glaring intently "Let's go." He walked out, intending for us to follow him. Us three girls slowly got up and followed where he had gone. When we walked out the front door, he was sitting in Luna's midnight blue convertible.

"Oh, hell no! That is MY car! Get out of my car dog, or i'll turn your bitter ass into a donkey! Now!" Luna yelled.

Sam stepped out of the vehicle, "Excuse me?" he challenged.

"You heard me mutt. Away from the convertible or you'll shift into a donkey for the rest of your life. Bet your friends'll have a good time laughing at the jackass that messed with a witch's possessions. NOW. STEP. AWAY." Luna's hands started glowing from the incantation she must of started in her head, and her eyes were redder then any vampires' have ever been.

"Okay okay, I'm stepping away." Sam backs away quickly.

"A little hint bro, " Lizzy offered up, "Don't touch anything that's her's, without her permission, or he evil side comes out." Luna started breathing deeply and rubbing her car in that weird protective mama way, muttering 'Its okay' to the car.

Lizzy teleports and gets on her hands and knees behind Sam's legs. Then I blow a gentle breeze, strong enough to knock Sam over, landing him on his back. We all burst out laughing as Sam stands up grumbling and brushes off his back. Lizzy and Luna get into their cars as I point to my car, indicating that Sam should go to my car. He quickly gets into the passenger's side and I get into the driver's side. Sam takes us to where he live, which is only a few blocks away.

"So are you Elizabeth or Cathrine?" Sam asks me as we get out of the car.

"I..uhh..Caitee.." I stuttered out as I got out of the driver's side of the car. Then quickly as I could, ran over to my twin.

"So the other one's Elizabeth?" He asked, getting closer to us.

"It's Lizzy." She snapped at him

"A fiesty one and a shy one, lovely." Sam muttered to himself.

"We can hear you." Lizzy stated. "You were told we were hybrids right?"

"Oh yeah, Billy mention'd that," Sam muttered "So do you guys have any leech powers?"

"Don't call us leeches, we can't help what we are!" Lizzy snapped at Sam, her hands shaking slightly.

"Stop being a stupid boy." I stated loudly for the first time.

"Okay, okay... Sorry... " He muttered

"We do in fact have powers, though Caitee is the most powerful out of the two of us." Lizzy replied to his question a moment later, causing me to blush. Lizzy teleported to the porch that was a few feet away. Sam looked stunned, and then turned to me. I lifted a huge rock from the ground with my mind, and then set it down gentley.

"And what about the crazy one?"

"The name's Luna dickweed, and I'm a witch." Her eyes were now a deep purple, what was she planning?

"Sammy, let the poor girls in!" A girl with short hair and brown eyes said from behind Lizzy, "I'm Leah, Sam's fiance." Lizzy went up and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm Elizabeth Masen, this is my sister Cathrine Masen, and last but not least this is Luna Star, our best friend," Lizzy explained, pointing us all out as she introduced us.

"Sammy, they're like Renesmee and you know that... if Seth heard you call them that he would flip." Leah said, seeming to reword her sentence.

"Our mother may be a blood drinker, but we are not. Killing a person is an awful thing; imagine that person's family." I said speaking up a little bit louder than before. "I know that's what you are worried about. Our diet. But we prefer normal human food."

"Let's go inside. We'll talk more then." Leah said with a big smile. We slowly and cautiously followed her inside. The house was a small cabin, but inside it was amazing. The kitchen was homey; it was the first room that we entered coming inside the door. "So girls, do you want any snacks?"

"No thanks." Luna said quickly.

"Do you have any strawberries?" I asked quietly. Leah gave me a big smile and nodded.

"What about peaches?" Lizzy asked. Leah again nodded. There was a shuffle coming from outside.

"Here come some of the boys." Leah muttered just as Jacob, and three other boys came in. I sat on the chair closest to me. When Jacob looked at me I heard his heart stop and then go faster.

"This is Embry, Seth, and Quil." Leah said pointing them each out to us as she got out the fruit we asked for. Embry and Lizzy locked eyes and instantley they were glued to each other. What was with these guys and staring at girls they liked?

Jacob came over to stand by me. "So, Cathrine, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," I replied and took a big bite out of a strawberry.

"I just turned seventeen a month ago." He told me

"September first." I replied

"So, want to go on a walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied. I grabbed a few strawberries and followed Jacob out the door.

Lizzy nor Luna had time to ask where I was going, I just went following

Jacob.

**Reviews please!**


	3. Regarding reviews!

Come on people!

Please review! We do have chapter 2 done and man it is hilarious!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

love always,

Caitee.

PS: Please tell all your friends who are fans of team Jacob Fanfiction to read this story.

I will cry!


	4. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter. I am highly disappointed I have to say. There was no reviews and barely any views. *sniffles***

Lizzy Pov.

When Leah introduced the three boys, my eyes locked on the one in the middle. There was something about him that made me not be able to keep my eyes off him. I felt like I knew him, yet I've never met him.

I was vaguely aware that my sister had left. Leah puts a peach on the counter beside me, and when I looked up to give her my thanks, she winked at me. She had saw me staring.

As I took the first bite out of my peach, I noticed the boy Leah had introduced as Embry, still staring at me with a dumbstruck expression.

Annoyed with him staring, I snatched a strawberry off the table and chucked it at his face.

It was like he was jerked out of some sort of trance. He gave me a small smile. There was just something about this boy that really disturbed me. My legs were killing me so I sat down.

I started taking small bites out of my peach when Embry sat down next to me. It wasn't until a few moments later that I realized he was slowly inching towards me. So this time, I threw my half eaten peach at him. Just as he opened his mouth. This was where the peach landed, he began to cough and spit wildly. The boys behind him, including Sam and Leah, were laughing so hard, they fell over.

"STOP STALKING ME, YOU FREAKING STALKER!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, it's hard to stay away from you." He stated.

"Why don't you try harder, you freaking nicompoop!" I exclaimed. My fist was held high, ready to explode his face. Luna caught my hand in midair. Her eyes were orange and she shook her head, signaling I shouldn't hit him. My hands were violently shaking against Luna's grasp. Her eyes told me to calm down, so I took a deep breath and stopped shaking.

"Elizabeth..." Embry started.

"It's Lizzy!" I hollered as Leah came between us and put her hand on Embry's chest.

"If you two are going to fight, please take it outside." She warned.

I teleported to the front lawn and started walking to the wood, leaving Embry in the kitchen with his mouth gaping like a fish. My body was shaking more violently and my eyes were clouding with a red haze, causing me to be blind instantly. In that moment a flash of heat spread down my spine and my bones felt like they were breaking.

The red haze cleared and I could see, right in front of me was Embry. He looked surprised by what he saw in front of him. When he looked directly in my eyes, everything seemed to freeze in place. All I saw was Embry. He was my life, my soulmate, my forever. Nothing mattered at that moment except for him.

Moments later, in place of Embry, was a gigantic silver wolf.

What the hell is happening to me?- me

Calm down Lizzy, you became a protector of the Quiluete tribe.- Embry

Protector against who?- me

We protect the land from vampires, except for the Cullen's.- Embry

Well this is great! I'm protecting people from myself!- me

I can already tell you won't harm anyone Lizzy. -Embry

Whatever. Can you please tell me how to get out of this form?- me

Calm down and think human. - Embry

I calmed myself and thought human the best i could. I felt my bones breaking again, and felt skin instead of fur. When I looked up, Embry was standing there. In all his glory.

"Lizzy!" I heard Caitee exclaim from behind me, "What are you doing outside naked!? And Embry, why are you naked!? Are you guys having sex in public!? You guys just met!"

"Caitee it's not what you think," I started

"No, no...just... keep going. Jake and I will just go back to our walk." She choked out and then turned around, pulling Jake with her as she hastily walked away.

"Leah!" Embry exclaimed, Leah stepped out, "Can you take her to your room?"

"I can get to her room by myself." I stated. "Just tell me where it is and I'll meet you up there."

"Its the room through the top right corner window." She said and walked back into the house to meet me. I concentrated on where her room was. Once in her room, Leah gave me a pair of stretchy shorts and a dark orange tank top. This is going to be a very interesting explanation to tell my sister.

Caitee Pov

Jacob and I were now walking along a beach. There were colorful stones every where, there was a gentle breeze going on around us, and it was bitter cold out.

"So Cathrine, tell me about yourself." Jacob asked.

"I prefer Caitee, my favorite color is neon green, I hate complaining, it absolutely annoys me, it usually takes a lot to get me mad. I am very protective of my friends and family, I can control the elements, and I sometimes hate meeting new people." I replied

"Well, my name is Jacob but I go by Jake. My favorite color is also green, but more of a forest green. My best friend is Bella, I was in love with her for the longest time when I was younger. I get mad easily, and I am also very protective." He told me.

"Mhmm, interesting." I replied.

"Yeah, that is another long story to tell later on." He whispered.

"Earlier today, I heard you say you think that my sister and I are werewolves." I stated.

"You guys seem to have some of the 'symptoms'. For example, the shaking you guys get when you're mad." He replied.

"And you know this how?" I asked.

"Because I'm a werewolf." He said. He was dead serious and his intense gaze caught my eyes.

"That's awesome! No offence but... I hate being half human. I am always afraid I might lose control of my thirst and kill people." I started ethusiastically, but ended sadly. Jake looked really scared for a moment, but then had an understanding look on his face.

"It doesn't scare me Caitee. I kinda understand." He whispered.

"Really?" I asked. He shook his head no, meaning he wasn't scared at all.

"I accept you as you are Caitee." He replied

"Thank you." I whispered, and reached up to kiss his cheek.

We continued to walk down the beach until we picked up Lizzy yelling about something. She only got this mad when someone was really annoying her. I raced back to see what was wrong, Jake following me. Along the way we heard a tearing sound, and bones break. Then a few minutes later, we were almost there, bones breaking again. When we finally arrived, we came through the trees. There was Lizzy lying on the ground naked and Embry standing above her, he was also naked.

Lizzy!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing outside naked!? And Embry, why are you naked!? Why are you guys having sex in public!? You guys just met!"

"Caitee, it's not what you think," she started.

"No, no...just... keep going. Jake and I will just go back to our walk." I choked out and then turned around, pulling Jake with me as I quickly walked away.

When we were a safe distance away, Jake stopped me. We had arrived back at the beach.

"I think that Lizzy phased, Caitee." He whispered.

"What!?" I screamed

"She must have been so mad, she phased." He said

"Wonder what made her mad." I muttered to myself to myself. "Is Embry stalkerish?" I asked Jake.

"No, but from what I've seen, he's a bit clingy." He said.

"Ah, that would be why. She hates people she doesn't really know getting too close her." I said with a giggle, "Oh god, I wonder what she did."

"That doesn't sound good..." Jacob said unsurely.

"It isn't. She has one hell of a temper." I said trying to stiffle a giggle.

"Why is it so funny?" He asked

"She does the most hilarious things when she gets mad. One time, I accidently spilled juice on her favorite shirt, and she spun me around on one leg of a chair so fast that I puked on her." I replied "She forgot that I could probably just take the stain out with my powers."

Jacob was on the ground howling with laughter by the time I was done telling him what she did to me. I had to admit, my sister was one odd child; and the most funniest prankster I know.

We kept talking, and when it got dark outside, we headed back to Sam's house. It felt as if we had been here for days. It had already started to feel like home.

Luna's Pov

Before I could question Caitee on where she was going, she was already out the door. I sighed, what has gotten into her? She never just goes out walking with a practical stranger. She's too shy.

Then I notice Lizzy throw a strawberry at Embry. She better not start a fight with these boys. I usually start the first fight! I look up out of my thoughts and see Lizzy throw a peach at Embry and it landed in his mouth. He started spitting as the rest of the boys started rolling on the floor with laughter.

"STOP STALKING ME, YOU FREAKING STALKER!" Lizzy yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, it's hard to stay away from you." He stated.

"Why don't you try harder, you freaking nicompoop!" Lizzy exclaimed. She was about to puch him when I grabbed her fist. I tried to signal that she shouldn't fight with a shake of my head. What's wrong with Lizzy? She usually doesn't hit... but she does need to calm down. I tried to convey to her so without talking. She took a deep breath and stopped shaking.

"Elizabeth..." Embry started.

"It's Lizzy!" She hollered as Leah came between them and put her hand on Embry's chest.

"If you two are going to fight, please take it outside." Leah warned. Lizzy teleported outside and Embry had a rediculous look on his face. "Embry, go outside with her. Settle this." Embry rushed outside. I heard this terrifying sound, like bones breaking, and rushed to the door. Leah grabbed my arm to stop me. "Let them settle this. She's fine, Embry will make her understand."

"She's my best friend! I should be there for her first change!" I pull against Leah's grip, but it's strong.

"You knew?" Leah asks puzzled.

"Not until we came here, but I suspected as soon as I met Jacob. They have a aura about them that I couldn't figure out. I've never met werewolves before today."

"But how could you suspect and the twins not?"

"I'm a witch. I'm more observant to things around me then they are." The sound of bones breaking again appeared.

"Please stay here. I'll help her." I looked out the screen door to see Caitee flip out on seeing the two naked, then walk off, dragging Jake behind her.

"Leah!" Embry exclaimed. Leah looked at me and I nodded. She walked out. I sat at the table and gave a death glare to all the boys, who were staring at me strangely.

"What are you freaks starin' at?" I said, getting pissed off.

"Another freak." Quil said, then burst into laughter. I smirked, a spell forming in my head. I snapped my fingers and a gag appeared in his mouth.

"Stop your barking."

"Don't be a bitchy witch." Seth said, before I could say or do anything, Leah walked in and slapped him across the back of his head.

"Don't swear Seth!" She said, then ran upstairs. I sat back and smiled. Being here is going to be fun. I could feel the purple in my eyes.

**Please review! I beg you!**


	5. Chapter 3

Hey People here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy it!

Love,

Caitee

Caitee POV

I woke up the next morning in a haze not exactly sure where I was. The air seemed cleaner, and the noise was not of traffic. I was flooded with the memory of yesterday and my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

I sat up, looked out the window, and saw the plethora of trees. The scene was very different from home.

I walk over to the closet and decided to wear a bright green tank top with black sweatpants, and my green converse. My hair went into a messy bun; a black hairband to catch the stray hairs.

I went to leave the room when out of the corner of my eye, I saw something fall but disappear. A second later, Lizzy was holding onto my leg like a toddler.

"Why are you on my legs?" I asked.

"I fell off a cliff!" Lizzy exclaimed hyperventilating, "It was scary!"

"It was not a cliff, Lizzy." I replied, "It was a bunk bed. Now get my leg." I shook her off my leg.

"How'd I get up there?" She asked.

"Embry put you up there after you passed out in Leah's room." I replied.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

A shoe came flying through the air, almost hitting Lizzy and me. "Shut up, I'm trying to hibernate!" a voice said from under a cave of pillows and mounds of blankets.

"It's about time for you to get up, Luna." I stated, receiving another shoe in reply, this one hitting my shoulder. "Do not make me use the water." I threatened. Luna jumped out of bed, almost tripping over her blankets, and stood beside her bed with the worst bedhead in the world.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she yelled with a panicked expression on her face.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, "Do you need a little pick-me-up?"

"No. No… I'm good." She almost shouts, running into the hall and crashing into a guy that we had not met yet. From the tattoo he wore on his bicep, we knew that he too was Quileute.

"What the fuck? Why am I being attacked by a monster? Why don't you watch where you're going, freak." He yelled.

"Who are you calling monster, mutt. You're not even in your own house, so why don't you just shut the fuck up and go chase your tail." Luna screamed, getting off the ground and brushing her pants off.

By the time she finished her statement, Lizzy and I were rolling on the ground laughing. Luna silenced our laughter with a look filled with fire from her red eyes. We now had trouble breathing

"Now can you please move so I can beautify myself?" Luna sarcastically asked as she whipped her head back so she could look him in the eye (she was considerably shorter). The guy froze midway in forming a comment when their eyes must have connected. Luna pushed past him and slammed the door.

Lizzy and I go out to him. Lizzy waves her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention, I snap my fingers, and to my surprise he still was frozen. Lizzy then looked him up and down, and bitch slaps him. I think I heard bones break.

He grabs his face and looks at Lizzy, obviously pissed off. I poked him on the forehead and he glances over at me and back over at my sister. "Am I seeing double?"

"Nope, we're twins. I'm Lizzy and this here is Caitee."

"And you are?" I asked

"Name's Paul." He said while rotating his jaw. "Who was that?" He pointed to the bathroom.

I look at Lizzy, "Should we tell him?"

She shakes her head "Nah."

We both look at him and say at the same time, "You ask her."

We then both shove past him and head down the hall, into the kitchen for breakfast.

**Luna POV**

Who does that guy think he is? Talking to me like that! He needs to respect people. Ugh and why did he just freeze? He is such an ass!

I run a brush through my hair, which is a lot easier than it looks, and turn on the shower. I watch the mirror while it fogs up from the steam. I step into the shower and relax in the hot water. I tense up a second later

Wait a minute! Did he? No, he couldn't of. I'm too much of a bitch for that dog to… Oh no no no! This will not happen. We will not happen. Never in a million years! No!

I turn the water off and pull a towel around me. I peek out in the hall and see that the coast is clear. I quickly cross the hall and go to my dresser. I put on a pair of ripped jeans tucked into combat boots and a Three Days Grace band tee, pulling my hair into a simple ponytail. I ran downstairs to find Caitee and Lizzy eating breakfast, the guy that I ran into sitting across the table from them. He looked up as soon as I looked at the table, but I avoid his eyes.

"Mornin' twins" I say as I grab a bowl from the counter, already filled with my favorite cereal.

"No good with that?" asked Lizzy.

"Only if I was still sleeping." I said as I sat at the table.

"Would you like to know the name of our guest" Caitee inquired.

"Not really, I try not to associate myself with assholes. Bad for my reputation." I take a bite of my cereal and Caitee looks at me with her mouth open. The guy starts flexing, meaning I obviously pissed him off. Good.

**Lizzy Pov**

We all sat around the table as Paul kept on trying to guess Luna's name.

"Come on you two can you please tell me that bitch's name?" He whined.

"Technically she isn't a female dog," I pointed out.

"Smart ass" Paul mumbled as he took a bite out of the bagel he had gotten.

"Where is everyone else at?" Caitee asked.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." He snapped, "Now what's her name?!"

"Very persistent, aren't you?" I growled at him.

My temper was getting to the point where I was about to snap to. Who did this guy think he was? I felt myself start to shake.

"It's more out of curiosity." Paul replied with amusement in his eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat; does it need to kill the dog to?" I shot back. Caitee stood up and went into the kitchen, fixing a bowl of cereal for Luna, herself, and me. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I didn't want to change again, it hurt. Caitee came in and set my bowl down and started eating her own. Luna came down the stairs, Paul looked at her as soon as she stepped in the room.


End file.
